Musketeers
by Yunjou
Summary: Nyaaahh! Chapter 3 haved publish! READ AND REVIEWWW!
1. Chapter 1

Heheyyy... Fanfic pertamaku yang wagu, gaje, aneh, OOC tenan.

Tapi... selamat menikmati!!! ENJOY

* * *

Ini adalah Konoha pada zaman di mana Musketeers masih sangat eksis (AN: eksis!? Gilaaa...). Di sini ada 2 kelompok Musketeers, yaitu kelompok pria yang dipimpin Jiraiya, dan juga kelompok wanita yang dipimpin Tsunade. Di kelompok pria, ada beberapa Musketeers yang terkenal, di antaranya The Three Musketeers yang terdiri dari Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bertiga kuat, handal, cerdas, juga tampan. Sungguh sempurna, hanya yang harus disayangkan, mereka tak terlalu tertarik untuk melirik wanita. Belum ada yang masuk kriteria. Kalaupun ada, sang gadis pasti akan meminta mereka untuk berhenti dari Musketeers. Tentu mereka menolaknya. Mereka lebih memilih melajang daripada harus berhenti berbakti pada negara.

Para Musketeers wanita pun memiliki anggota-anggota yang hebat layaknya Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten dan Temari. Mereka cantik, berwibawa, handal, kuat, cerdas, bijak dalam mengambil keputusan, tak seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain yang suka bertindak sembrono sekehendak mereka. Sama seperti The Three Musketeers, mereka juga tak terlalu tertarik untuk melirik lawan jenis mereka. Mereka lebih berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan. Padahal, biasanya gadis yang berusia remaja seperti mereka centil, gemar untuk belanja, berpacaran, atau kegiatan lainnya. Mereka lebih mengorbankan masa muda mereka untuk berbakti pada negaranya.

Hari ini, Tsunade memerintahkan mereka berlima untuk menghadap. " Ada keperluan apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat kuda tinggi dan memakai topi. Dipunggungnya tersandang sebuah busur yang lengkap dengan anak panahnya. Gadis ini bernama Yamanaka Ino, wakil ketua pasukan.

" Aku dan Jiraiya telah merencanakan untuk memperketat keamanan Konoha terhadap pasukan musuh dengan mencampurkan pasukan Musketeers wanita dengan pria. Kami sengaja memilih yang terbaik. Jiraiya akan mengusulkan The Three Musketeers, sedangkan aku mengusulkan kalian. Tidak keberatankah?" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

" The Three Musketeers, ya? Aku pernah mendengarnya tapi belum pernah berjumpa sama sekali," ujar gadis yang rambutnya digelung dua. Ada tongkat yang disandangkan di punggungnya. Tenten nama gadis ini.

" Kapan?" tanya gadis berambut pink yang digerai sepunggung. Di ikat pinggang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini diselipkan 2 bilah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya.

" Lusa," jawab Tsunade singkat.

" Tsunade-sama, aku tidak yakin kami bisa akrab..." ujar seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan yang diikat dua. Pecut yang selalu ia bawa adalah senjata andalannya walaupun ia lebih sering mengalahkan lawannya dengan pukulan-pukulan mematikan di bagian vital. Hyuuga Hinata namanya.

" Kalian pasti bisa akrab, Hinata," ujar Tsunade yakin.

" Maaf, Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak bisa ikut..." ujar Temari, gadis berambut pirang yang diikat empat. Dipunggungnya disandang 2 kipas. Tsunade mengenryitkan keningnya.

" Apa?" tanya Tsunade tajam. Temari membungkuk dalam.

" Aku mempunyai keperluan. Aku minta maaf, Tsunade-sama!" Temari berkata penuh sesal. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku juga tidak bisa ikut, Tsunade-sama," Tenten ikutan.

" Ya, sudahlah. Kalian bisa bertiga?" Tsunade menatap Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, kemudian ketiganya mengangguk mantap. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Tsunade yang diulas oleh lipstik merah muda agak gelap itu. " Bagus. Sekarang, bubar," perintah Tsunade. Mereka berlima mengangguk dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi.

-

-

" Kalian sudah siap? Hati-hatilah," ujar Tsunade sebelum mereka bertiga akan pergi ke markas Musketeers pria. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tsunade pun membalas senyum mereka. Ketiganya adalah Musketeers yang paling dibanggakan kaum wanita. Sakura adalah yang paling bijak di antara mereka, dia juga adalah ketua pasukan yang bisa diandalkan. Dia cantik, ramah, baik hati, sedikit dingin, tenang, dan terkadang galak. Ia juga ahli menggunakan semua alat beladiri yang ada, pandai menunggang kuda, setia kawan... Ia juga pandai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, sungguh jarang untuk seorang gadis yang suka bertarung seperti dia. Dan ia sungguh wanita yang sempurna untuk gadis lain seusianya, bahkan untuk gadis Musketeers lain. Dan saat bertarung, ia tak pernah meremehkan lawannya yang terlemah sekali pun. Ia juga tak pernah pandang bulu jika itu memang musuh yang bersalah. Lalu, ia baru pernah mencintai seorang lelaki yang juga musketeers. Sakura sangat mendambakannya. Dan lelaki itu adalah kekasih hatinya.

Ino adalah yang paling cepat bertindak di antara mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, jika orang itu memang musuh, Ino akan segera menyerangnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino sangat payah jika dalam hal pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sikap Ino pun sedikit berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino sedikit egois, galak, sedikit centil dan sering mencuri pandang terhadap para lelaki. Ino juga seorang yang tipenya setia kawan. Lelaki mana pun yang melihat Ino walau itu pandangan pertama, pasti akan langsung jatuh hati karena terkadang Ino menebar pesonanya sendiri. Teman-temannya suka tersenyum geli jika Ino suka tebar pesona.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Hinata terlihat lebih pendiam dan manis. Tapi di situlah letak daya tariknya. Hinata juga mahir dalam pertarungan, akan tetapi Hinata lebih piawai dibanding Sakura jika dalam bidang pekerjaan rumah tangga. Siapa pun yang akan menjadi suami Hinata nanti, ia pasti akan merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia karena mendapatkannya. Hinata pasti setia selamanya pada pria itu. Masakan Hinata tak ada duanya, kemahirannya membela diri, dan kemampuan lainnya. Sikap Hinata yang ramah dan terbuka membuat orang nyaman berada di dekatnya. Hinata juga tak pernah pandang bulu jika musuh yang dihadapinya sudah jelas ketahuan bersalah.

" Kita sampai," ujar Ino sesaat setelah kaki mereka terhenti karena mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang markas Musketeers pria. " Permisi, Tuan. Bisa bukakan gerbangnya? Kami adalah Musketeers," ujar Ino saat berbicara dengan petugas penjaga gerbang.

" Sayangnya, anda tidak bisa, nona."

" APA!? Kenapa tidak bisa!?" tanya Ino emosi. Hampir saja ia memukul penjaga gerbang itu jika Sakura dan Hinata tidak menahannya. " Ayo jelaskan kenapa tidak bisa!" perintah Ino sadis. Sakura dan Hinata sweatdropped.

" Ketua yang menyuruhku," jawab penjaga gerbang itu dengan santainya.

" _Shit_! Apa-apaan si Jiraiya itu!? Dia yang menyuruh kita kemari! Masa sekarang kita diusir!?" kutuk Ino kesal. Sakura dan Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino yang hampir kalap.

" Ino, tenang... Kau jangan semena-mena seperti itu... Begitu-begitu juga beliau adalah seorang petinggi, kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu!" kata Hinata coba menenangkan Ino.

" Benar itu, Ino! Tenanglah..." tambah Sakura.

" TIDAK BISA!! JIRAIYA!! JELASKAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN KAMI MASUUUKK!!" teriak Ino sekeras mungkin hingga suaranya hampir memecahkan gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

" Ino~! Sopanlah sedikit..." Sakura dan Hinata tampak panik. Akhirnya Jiraiya mau muncul di hadapan mereka. Sakura dan Hinata langsung membungkuk minta maaf. " MAAFKAN KELAKUAN TEMAN KAMI, JIRAIYA-SAMA!" ujar Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Jiraiya hanya tertawa lebar menanggapinya. Mereka bertiga tampak bingung.

" Kenapa anda tertawa?" tanya Ino.

" Mmph, tidak. HAHAHA! Sepertinya kau memang yang paling berani sekaligus paling kurang ajar, ya Ino! Sama seperti kata Tsunade! WUAHAHAHAHA!!" tawa Jiraiya akhirnya meledak. Ino semakin kesal, untung saja Sakura dan Hinata menenangkannya. Yah... kalau tidak...

" M-maaf Jiraiya-sama. Bisakah kita membicarakan tentang... pengketatan pengamanan Konoha sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Jiraiya mengangguk.

" Baiklah~! Ayo, masuk, masuk!" suruh Jiraiya. Ketiga musketeers itu pun mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang.

-

-

" Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke! Cepat kemari!" suruh Jiraiya dengan seenak jidatnya. Ketiga musketeers wanita itu sweatdropped. Dan datanglah tiga orang pria yang membuat mata ketiga orang wanita itu tidak bisa berkedip(sebetulnya hanya Ino saja, Sakura dan Hinata tenang-tenang saja kok).

" Salam kenal," ujar Sakura tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kakashi, tapi langsung disambut dengan cepat oleh Sasuke yang bisa diibaratkan sifatnya seperti Ino. Itu membuat Sakura sweatdropped.

" Sasuke Uchiha... Kau?" tanya Sasuke.

" Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura singkat.

" Sakura, ya? Nama yang indah..." puji Sasuke sedikit menggombal. ' _Tch... playboy cap teri. Wajahnya lumayan, tapi... mmph, ini sih selera Ino!_' batin Sakura geli.

" Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau?" tanya Naruto seraya membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

" Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Hinata, pipi putih bersihnya tampak memerah.

" Ooh! Hinata, ya! Wah, aku sering mendengar kabar tentangmu! Hebat sekali!" puji Naruto riang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. Sasuke dan Ino sudah saling berkenalan. Yah, karena sama-sama 'centil' dan 'genit', tentu mereka saling menggombal dan berpegangan tangan lama. Itu membuat Sakura geli.

" Kau Sakura, ya? Ketua pasukan musketeers ini?" tanya Kakashi.

" Ya," jawab Sakura dingin.

" Aku Kakashi Hatake. Sama denganmu, aku juga ketua. Mmph, keempat orang itu... cocok juga. Sepertinya nyambung," balas Kakashi. Sakura segera melirik. Ternyata keempat insan yang baru saling kenal itu sudah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

" Hum, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sakura agak cuek.

" Sikapmu selalu begini? Dingin," komentar Kakashi, membuat urat menyembul dari pelipis Sakura dan ia tersenyum menahan kesal.

" Begitu ya? Yah, kau juga sama, Tuan Hatake," balas Sakura sedikit emosi sehingga menggunakan penekanan di suku kata 'Tuan Hatake'. Memang Sakura pernah disebut-sebut sebagai Tsunade kedua. Itu karena kehebatan serta emosinya yang sama.

" Hmm, Nona Haruno, jangan lancang." Kata-kata Kakashi membuat Sakura semakin kesal dan tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarahnya. Rasio dan emosi yang sedang berperang dalam kepalanya. Entah yang mana yang akan menang.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura lalu langsung bergumam, " Gawat."

" Eh? Ada apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata.

" Kakashi yang suka mempermainkan emosi orang sepertinya kambuh lagi. Apa Sakura tahan banting?" tanya Naruto balik.

" Entahlah... Tapi dia agak cepat tersinggung dan terkadang pemarah..." jawab Hinata seadanya.

" Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada perang dingin."

" Apanya yang lancang, hai Tuan Hatake? Aku sama sekali tidak lancang. Kau yang memulai," ujar Sakura datar, menyembunyikan emosi walau terlihat karena senyumnya yang menahan amarah.

" Kau menggunakan penekanan di kata 'Tuan Hatake', wahai Nona Haruno yang manis. Itu tidak sopan. Wajahmu cantik tapi lidahmu tajam," Kakashi terus mempermainkan emosi Sakura.

" Kau juga, Tuan-Hatake-yang-sering-mempermainkan-emosi-orang! Wajahmu tampan tapi lidahmu lebih tajam dari pedang, lebih menusuk dari duri dan lebih menyakitkan dari sayatan pisau. Kau sebetulnya mau apa, Tuan Hatake? Aku bertanya sekali lagi," balas Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dan ia tidak pernah mau mengalah untuk orang seperti ini! Keempat teman mereka memandang dengan cemas.

Kakashi tersenyum. ' _Hebat sekali. Dia masih bisa bersabar_,' batin Kakashi geli. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali tertawa. " Aku hanya ingin menguji kesabaranmu, Nona Haruno," jawab Kakashi tenang. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang sebetulnya itu membuat para wanita histeris, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia menganggap senyum itu ejekan, dan memang itu tujuan Kakashi.

" Jangan menggodaku atau jangan mengejekku, Tuan Hatake. Aku menyesal aku ikut misi ini. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Terima kasih sambutannya, ya, Tuan Hatake. Aku puas. Ino, Hinata! Aku mau pulang," balas Sakura dingin. Bukannya ia tidak mau mengikuti misi, tapi siapa juga yang tahan jika emosinya dipermainkan seperti itu. " Jangan mencegahku," lanjut Sakura.

" Hei, tunggu! Sakura, kau jangan egois begitu!" cegah Ino.

" Maaf, Ino. Tapi... AKU TIDAK MAU! Sudah, jangan cegah aku."

" Jangan gara-gara Kakashi-san menggodamu begitu saja, tekadmu hilang!" Sakura tertawa hambar.

" Hmff... Siapa juga yang tekadnya hilang gara-gara Mister Hatake itu? Tidak. Aku..." kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan diikat satu. " Itachi..." kata Sakura seraya menghambur ke arahnya. " Aku rindu padamu..." lirih Sakura. Itachi membalas pelukan Sakura.

" Aku juga..." bisik Itachi. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit cemburu. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di hatinya.

" Itachi... kau tidak ikut misi ini?" tanya Sakura saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar markas. Itachi menggeleng dan menoleh ke arah lain. " Itachi?"

" Sakura maaf... Kurasa... aku harus memutuskanmu!" seru Itachi. Sakura terkejut.

" A... apa? Kenapa?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

" Aku harus pergi, Sakura. Pergi ke luar negeri dan berhenti jadi musketeer. Dan... aku harus menikah dengan wanita pilihan Ayah. Maaf..." jelas Itachi penuh sesal. Mata emerald Sakura tampak berair, tapi dengan segera Sakura mengusapnya dan dengan cepat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum pahit.

" Ya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Semoga bahagia." Itachi memeluk Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Terima kasih, Sakura. Selamat tinggal." Itachi mengecup pipi kanan Sakura kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Air mata Sakura sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

" Itachi..." lirih Sakura dalam tangisnya. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap.

-

-

" Sakura? Sakura, bangun..." sayup-sayup suara Ino terdengar. Sakura pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

" I-Ino... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

" Kau pingsan, Sakura. Itachi sudah pergi dan umm..." Ino tampak ragu untuk mengatakan kebenaran.

" Ada apa?" desak Sakura.

" Waktu itu, nafasmu sangat lemah dan suhu tubuhmu turun drastis... Jadi... diadakan pernafasan buatan..." kata Ino lambat-lambat, dia agak tegang. " Yang dilakukan Kakashi," lanjut Ino cepat, takut untuk menunggu reaksi Sakura.

" APA!? Oh, Kami-sama yang benar saja!! Tidak..." Sakura langsung mengusap bibirnya. " Kenapa harus dia!?" tanya Sakura panik.

" Habis... apa boleh buat 'kan? Sasuke... mmh, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana! Naruto... dia takut mengkhianati Hinata. Jiraiya-sama? Kami yakin kau tidak akan ikhlas sampai selamanya. Dan... yah, yang tersisa cuma Kakashi. Kami yakin kau akan sedikit keberatan. Tapi itu tidak masalah 'kan?" jelas Ino singkat.

" Lalu, reaksi si Kakashi bagaimana!?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia masih mengusap bibirnya. ' _Ugh... Kami-sama!! Kenapa harus dia yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku!?_'

" Dia tidak keberatan. Dan... ohh Sakura!! Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi... Kyaaa!! Jika aku mengingatnya lagi, aku langsung blushing!! Sakura, dia menciummu berkali-kali!" Sakura bergidik. ' _Apaaa!? Berkali-kali!? Gosh..._' Ino melanjutkan ucapannya. " Kalau tidak salah sampai 5 kali karena suhu tubuhmu belum juga naik dan nafasmu belum juga stabil. Dan, kyaa! Itu sungguh menggoda, Sakura. Dia memberimu ciuman yang dalam... menghanyutkan!! HUWAAA!! Aku iri, sumpah!" lanjut Ino histeris.

" Inooo! Kau sudah gila, ya!? Aaargh!! Masa' kau... Apa yang harus kukatakan jika berjumpa dengannya? Aku bisa malu setengah mati!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri. " Dan Ino, apa maksudmu berkali-kali itu!? Oh, maksudku... 5 kali!? KAMI-SAMA! Ino, jangan memaksaku mengingatnya. Kenangan buruk!" gerutu Sakura.

" Eee~ Itu kenangan indah, Sakura," goda Ino menyeringai.

" Mimpi buruk, Ino. Mimpi buruk..." Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. " Dan... ada kabar apa lagi?" tanya Sakura seraya mendongak ke arah Ino. Ino menahan tawa karena melihat Sakura yang hampir menangis.

" Kau dipasangkan dengan Kakashi, lho, Sakura! Aku dengan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan Naruto. Beruntungnya dirimu, Sakura!" Ino tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" Kenapa aku harus pingsan, sih!? Dan... kenapa aku harus dengan Kakashi... Kami-sama... kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku!!" keluh Sakura seraya menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

" Sakura... takdirmu itu sangat indah! Hahaha... Hmph! Tapi betul 'kan? Kami-sama menjodohkanmu dengan pria setampan Kakashi. _How lucky are you_, Sakura."

" Ino... kau tidak mengerti. Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur." Ino terkikik geli dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya.

-

-

' _Tenang saja, Sakura. Rileks. Santai_,' ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berhadapan dengan semuanya. ' _Yah... bertemu dengan semuanya aku bisa santai. Tapi jika dengan Kakashi... Bagaimana reaksiku?_' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri lagi. " Yo, nona Haruno!" sapaan hangat dan ramah yang meluncur dari bibir seseorang itu membuat jantung Sakura nyaris copot. Yang memanggilnya nona Haruno hanyalah...

" Pagi, tuan Hatake," balas Sakura agak gugup. ' _Graah! Kenapa harus bertemu dengan dia!?_' geram Sakura dalam hati—yah, tentunya.

" Sudah baikan?" tanya Kakashi ramah. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ' _Sikapnya sungguh berubah drastis dari kemarin._'

" Ya, lumayan."

" Bagus."

" Hei, Kakashi. Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

" Mm, tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

" Kau pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan.

" Ya," jawab Kakashi.

" Dengan siapa?" Sakura terus bertanya.

" Denganmu," jawab Kakashi jujur. Sakura langsung memerah.

" Tidak ada yang lain? Dan apakah itu ciuman pertamamu?"

" Yah, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Tidak... Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

" Kenapa harus keberatan untuk menolong seseorang? Tentu tidak," Kakashi tersenyum manis.

' _Siaaal! Kenapa harus aku dan dia? Dan, kenapa juga dia tersenyum manis begitu...? Ufh..._' desah Sakura dalam hati. " Kau tidak merasa... ciuman pertama itu harusnya disimpan dan dilakukan nanti dengan orang yang disukai?" selidik Sakura lagi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Hmm, di saat mendesak manusia bisa melakukan apa pun, nona Haruno," jawab Kakashi enteng.

" Kau ini cuek sekali! Dan jangan panggil aku 'nona'!" gerutu Sakura. Kakashi melirik dengan santai kemudian kembali tersenyum menggoda.

" Kupikir kau suka, nona Haruno..." Kakashi mulai ingin mempermainkan Sakura lagi. '_ GRRR! Dia sudah mulai mempermainkan aku lagi! Fuh... tenang saja, aku tidak akan terpengaruh seperti kemarin!!_' Inner Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

" Aku tidak suka, Kakashi! Dengar, kenapa juga kau menciumku berkali-kali kemarin?" selidik Sakura lagi. Dengan cepat Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Pipi Kakashi yang putih bersih itu langsung memerah. Sakura bingung. "...? Aku mendengarnya dari Ino," jelas Sakura.

" Mmh, tanyakan saja pada yang lain," balas Kakashi yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya memerah.

" Hei... aku bertanya padamu. Karena kau yang melakukannya!" desak Sakura tak sabar. " Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Pipimu memerah, lho," goda Sakura cekikikan.

" Yah... baik. Alasan utamanya adalah karena nafasmu belum stabil. Jadi apa boleh buat. Jika tidak, kau bisa mati, nona Haruno," jawab Kakashi akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

" Ahahaha! Lucu sekali rasanya melihat kau yang dingin dan kaku jadi seperti itu. Kalau Hinata atau Ino yang pingsan, kau akan lakukan hal yang sama?" selidik Sakura terus-menerus.

" Aku tidak tahu. Yah, sudahlah. Ayo sarapan. Rapat perencanaan misi akan segera dilaksanakan," ajak Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengikutinya. ' _Dia menarik juga. Menarik untuk dipermainkan. Hihihi... Ah, wajahnya lucu sekali saat dia malu. Imut! Hihi..._' batin Sakura seraya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. " Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

" Kau lucu sekali saat tersipu seperti itu. Hihi... Coba kalau kufoto, ya!" jawab Sakura riang.

" Ugh... Aku ini laki-laki, masa' lucu!?" bantah Kakashi.

" Lhoo? 'Kan memang benar!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Tbc

Akankah mereka akur? Baca di chapter selanjutnya! REVIEW JANGAN LUPAAA


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuanya...! Sya sudah kembali dengan lanjutan cerita sya yang aneh ntu tu. Maaf banget ya kalau agak lama, abis sya belum ada ide ( dan parahnya, sya malah keasikan buat cerita baru-_-'). Maaf lagi kalau ceritanya jelek! **

**Soal lemon... baru permulaan. Ntar jadi banyak kayaknya.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC tingkat tinggi, wagu, gak nyambung, lemon (?), dan bla bla bla**

**Enjoy... Musketeers chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (chapter kemarin lupa, maaf buat Kishimoto-sensei!! )**

**Summary : **_Mungkin Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama sudah gila!! Aku ditugaskan shift malam dengan Kakashi!? Ini buruk! Mimpi apa aku semalam!?_

**Nah, selamat baca. Abis baca jangan lupa review... Nyehehehe**

**Have a nice read!**

" Tsunade-sama...? Mengapa anda kemari?" tanya Sakura bingung mendapati Tsunade yang sedang duduk di kursi di sebelah Jiraiya saat rapat (AN: hanya meluruskan, saat rapat, bukan sangat rapat berdempetan begitu ^^). Bibir Tsunade yang diulas lipstik merah mawar itu membentuk senyum kecil.

" Jiraiya mengundangku kemari untuk membicarakan pembagian tugas shift," jawab Tsunade. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

" Tugas shift? Maksud anda? Maaf, saya tidak mengerti." Sakura bertanya kembali setelah duduk di kursinya.

" Begini, Sakura... Agar penjagaan maksimal, dibutuhkan penjagaan 24 jam. Tapi tidak mungkin mempekerjakan kalian semua selama seharian. Karena itu kami membagi tugas shift," jelas Tsunade. Semua mengangguk mengerti. " Karena pasangannya sudah ditentukan, aku telah membagi-bagi jam tugasnya. Pasangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka, kalian berjaga mulai dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 2 siang," lanjut Tsunade.

" Apa kami harus bekerja 8 jam penuh, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Tsunade menggeleng. " Tidak. Kalian kuberi waktu istirahat selama 1 jam pada jam ke 6."

" Lalu?" celetuk Naruto yang sedari tadi serius menulis laporan.

" Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga berjaga mulai dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 10 malam. Dan pasangan ketua pasukan berjaga dari jam 10 malam sampai pagi, tidak ada istirahat," ujar Tsunade tegas. Kakashi dan Sakura terbelalak.

" Maaf, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. Saya harus menegaskan bahwa saya keberatan!" seru Sakura sedikit ragu. Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya kemudian saling berpandangan.

" Keberatan kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya_ innocent_. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura kurang cocok, tapi justru karena itulah Tsunade dan Jiraiya ingin mengakrabkan mereka.

" J-Jiraiya-sama, saya tidak ingin berpasangan dengan dia! Apalagi untuk shift malam, itu membahayakan sekali!" jawab Sakura tegas seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi.

" Hei, itu tidak sopan!" gerutu Kakashi. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya menyikut dada bidang Kakashi sehingga ia mengaduh pelan.

" Enaknya kau berpasangan dengan Sakura!" bisik Naruto. Jahilnya sudah kambuh lagi. Kakashi sweatdropped.

" Jangan membantah, Sakura! Turuti saja perintahku! Lagipula Kakashi tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh!" Tsunade menaikkan suaranya sekitar 3 oktaf. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa melawan Tsunade, apalagi jika sedang kalap seperti ini. Sakura pun kembali duduk dan mendelik tajam ke arah Kakashi, ' _Mungkin Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama sudah gila!! Aku ditugaskan shift malam dengan Kakashi!? Ini buruk! Mimpi apa aku semalam!?_'

Sakura menepuk dahinya keras, putus asa. " Baiklah. Aku rasa cukup percakapan kita. Tugas shift akan dilakukan mulai pagi ini. Sasuke, Ino, bersiaplah," suruh Tsunade. Semua mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rapat. " ... Jiraiya..." panggil Tsunade pelan. Jiraiya yang sedang sibuk menulis naskah untuk bahan novelnya yang baru ( AN : Jiraiya, di mana pun dan kapan pun sikapmu tetap mesum. Hehe...) melirik. Tsunade memukul kepalanya.

" Hey! Tsunade, kau apa-apaan sih!?" tanya Jiraiya kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

" _Old pervert_! Dengar, apa tidak masalah menyatukan macan betina yang pemarah dengan macan jantan yang agresif!?" kata Tsunade kesal, tapi Jiraiya bisa menangkap nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

" Maksudmu Sakura dan Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan. Tsunade mengangguk cepat.

" Benar." Jiraiya menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

" Tidak masalah. Kakashi tidak agresif kok, Sakura juga bisa menjaga diri. Yah... sepertinya..." ujar Jiraiya kurang yakin. Tidak! Sejujurnya Jiraiya sama sekali tidak yakin.

" Apa kita membuat kesalahan...?" tanya Tsunade sedikit cemas. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

" _Yeah, I think we made a big mistake_."

" Masih bisa diganti 'kan?"

" Tidak."

" Oooh, _shit_." Tsunade menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Tsunade segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Jiraiya untuk menulis naskahnya kembali.

-

-

Kakashi semakin mempercepat derap lari kudanya, meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. " KAKASHI!! HEEIII!!!!!!!" gerutu Sakura. Padahal tadi Kakashi mengatakan akan tanding pedang untuk latihan, tapi kenapa jadi begini?

Sakura berusaha menyusul Kakashi. Ia pun mempercepat derap kudanya. " Lambat, nona Haruno," sahut Kakashi sedikit bermaksud mengejek.

" Apa maksudmu lambat!? Kau yang meninggalkanku di belakang begitu saja!" gerutu Sakura kesal, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Kakashi tampak cuek lalu menghunuskan pedang kebanggaannya.

" Hei, kau tahu?" tanya Kakashi seraya menatap pedangnya yang menyilaukan mata karena dihunuskan ke arah matahari. Sakura yang merasa lututnya lemas duduk di padang rumput hijau itu. Sakura lalu menatap Kakashi.

" Tahu apa?" tanya Sakura balik. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

" Pedang ini adalah pusaka keluargaku. Diberikan turun-temurun dari ayah ke anak laki-lakinya. Tapi, apa pedang ini akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain lagi, ya?" Mata Kakashi tampak menerawang jauh.

" Maksudmu kau ragu kau akan punya anak laki-laki karena perang ini masih berlanjut?" Sakura coba menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu.

" Benar," Kakashi tersenyum manis, tapi bukan senyum yang keluar langsung dari hatinya. ' _Dasar pribadi dua_,' ujar Sakura sinis dalam hati.

" Lalu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada datar karena ia kurang peduli dan sejujurnya sama sekali tidak ingin peduli jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut pemuda yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya ini.

" Lho? Kok bertanya? Sudah jelas aku ini menginginkan anak laki-laki! Pasti dia akan mirip denganku," ujar Kakashi berterus-terang tentang apa yang diinginkannya.

" Haa? Hei, Kakashi! Rata-rata anak laki-laki itu mirip ibunya, apalagi kalau anak pertama. Jadi kau tidak akan punya kesempatan!" seru Sakura sedikit geli.

" Tidak akan punya kesempatan!? Aku tidak mau lho, kalau anak laki-lakiku nanti mirip dengan ibunya. Masa dia berambut pink?" tukas Kakashi.

" Tidak masalah 'kan jika ada laki-laki berambut pink!? Dan aku tidak mau pindah marga!"

" Hei! Kalau kau mau menikah denganku kau harus berganti nama menjadi Hatake Sakura, dong! Itu sudah peraturan!"

" Tidak! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengganti namamu?"

" Istri harus mengikuti nama marga suaminya, dari dulu sudah begitu 'kan?"

Hening sejenak... Lalu keduanya refleks menutup mulut mereka yang kurang ajar karena berbicara seenaknya itu. Mereka seakan terjebak oleh kata-kata mereka sendiri. Anak? Menikah? Itu sudah masuk percakapan antar insan yang saling mencintai. Kemudian tawa kecil Kakashi memecah keheningan. " Sebetulnya kita bicara apa? Hahaha... Aduduh... aku bicara tentang pedang, akhir-akhirnya jadi menikah..." tawa Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah.

" Yah..." Sakura juga ikut tertawa agar mencairkan suasana.

" Ayo kembali ke markas. Sudah sore. Kita harus bersiap untuk tugas shift," ujar Kakashi kembali dingin. Sakura mengangguk dan segera menaiki pelana kudanya.

" Tanding pedangnya tidak jadi?" celetuk Sakura saat mereka akan kembali ke markas.

" Nanti saja," Kakashi mulai cuek lagi. Sakura tertawa geli dalam hati, ' _Hebat sekali Naruto dan Sasuke tahan untuk bekerja dengan orang seperti ini. Kadang ramah tapi dalam sekejap langsung cuek lagi._'

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang melaksanakan tugas shift. " Ah! Hei, Kakashi! Sakura!" Naruto melambai ke arah mereka. " Kencan nih!? Ciyeee!!!" goda Naruto menyeringai *jahil mode: on*, mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi dan Sakura tersipu malu.

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil. " Oh, sudah dulu, ya! Kami mau berkeliling lagi. Ayo Hinata! Kalian lanjutkan saja ya kencannya..." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

Kakashi dan Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk ke markas. " Huff... si Naruto ada-ada saja," gumam Kakashi sedikit kesal. Sakura yang pendengarannya tajam mendengarnya.

" Dia yang paling jahil ya di antara The Three Musketeers? Habis, dia sering menggoda orang," tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk.

" Begitulah, dia sering menggoda orang. Yang paling sering jadi korbannya itu aku," gerutu Kakashi sedikit cemberut. Sakura menoleh dengan kaget.

" Hee... Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa juga seperti itu," ujar Sakura. " Kupikir kau ini tipe orang yang tidak mempedulikan sekitar," lanjut Sakura.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mempedulikan sekitarku? Aku ini harus menjaga keamanan bukan?" tanya Kakashi.

" Kau ini tidak peka, ya! Bukan sekitar daerah, tapi lingkungan batin!" Sakura merengut karena Kakashi tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya.

" Terkadang ya, terkadang tidak. Kalau yang mengganggu pasti akan kuingat dan kujauhi, tapi Naruto sahabatku," nada suara Kakashi tetap datar.

" Konyol sekali alasanmu, tuan Hatake," komentar Sakura pedas.

" Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, nona Haruno."

Hening kembali—sudah ketiga kalinya.

Sesampainya di markas, semua orang bingung karena Kakashi dan Sakura yang tidak saling tegur. Kakashi langsung berlatih, Sakura langsung ke kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, Sakura menutup pintu dengan sangat keras, memekakkan telinga.

' _Perasaan apa ini? Begitu berkecamuk, menyakitkan. Tidak dipedulikan itu rasanya seperti ini? Ah, aku jadi teringat Itachi. Itachi, kau sedang apa? Aku rindu padamu. Maafkan aku, Itachi. Sepertinya posisimu di hatiku, sudah tergantikan oleh pria yang sejujurnya tak kusangka aku akan menyukainya. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Perasaan yang datang tiba-tiba dan tidak diundang_,' batin Sakura perih. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Membuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. ' _Andai dia melakukannya saat aku tersadar... Bagaimana rasanya...?_' Pipi Sakura memanas dan memerah saat mengingatnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak akan pikirannya sendiri tadi. ' _A-aku ini berpikir apa, sih!? Sakura, sadar! Dia itu partner-mu. Ingat, hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu!_' Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Ah... mungkin lama-lama aku bisa tidak waras. Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama juga! Mengapa mereka menugaskanku tugas shift malam dengan Kakashi!? Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku,_' Sakura mendesah pasrah.

' _Dan..._' Sakura tampak berpikir. ' _... aku pernah melihatnya membaca sebuah buku yang bersampul hijau, berjudul Icha-Icha Tactics yang kalau tidak salah karangan Jiraiya-sama... Kalau tidak salah buku itu... BUKU PORNO YANG SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MESUM BERGENRE KHUSUS DEWASA!!_' Sakura mulai panik kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. ' _..._ _parah. May God protect me..._'

**Jam 10 malam, pergantian shift**

Sakura langsung bergidik begitu melihat Kakashi membaca Icha-Icha Tactics saat menunggu Naruto dan Hinata untuk berganti tugas. Ketua pasukan The Three Musketeers yang sangat tersohor di hampir semua pelosok negara—termasuk negara lain, membaca buku porno!! Tapi, tetap saja walau hal ini diketahui khalayak publik Kakashi akan tetap terkenal. Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

" Kakashi, Sakura, lama menunggu?" suara bening Hinata menyadarkan mereka berdua.

" Ya, cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan membaca setengah buku ini," ujar Kakashi santai. Sakura melirik dengan tatapan sedikit heran. ' _Cepat sekali dia menyelesaikannya, padahal baru 10 menit yang lalu_,' batin Sakura.

" Wah, kau sudah setengah? Hebat! Aku dan Sasuke saja baru 10 halaman!" Naruto nyengir. Sakura terbelalak. ' _APA!? NARUTO DAN SASUKE JUGA!? Gosh, whether The Three Musketeers is... a The Three Perverts?_' Pikiran Sakura sudah mulai melayang ke mana-mana.

" Kalau begitu, ayo Sakura," ajak Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura agak merinding juga begitu mengetahui sifat Kakashi yang sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka pria berambut perak yang hampir segalanya sempurna ini sifatnya mesum. " Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sakura yang kini berubah jadi sangat canggung terhadapnya.

" A-aku sedikit ngeri terhadapmu karena..." ujar Sakura sedikit terbata. " Kau tukang baca buku porno seperti itu," lanjut Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah buku yang sedang dipegang Kakashi.

" Hoo... Kau takut padaku hanya karena hal itu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit menggoda, Sakura malah bergidik.

" S-sudahlah. Ak-aku... takut jika sewaktu-waktu... hasrat kelaki-lakianmu akan naik jika kau membaca buku seperti itu..." Sakura merasa kakinya gemetaran saat Kakashi menghampirinya setelah ia menyimpan bukunya. Sakura mundur perlahan untuk menghindari Kakashi.

Tapi... langkah Sakura langsung terhenti begitu punggungnya beradu dengan batang pohon pinus. " Ukh..." keluh Sakura. Kakashi pun semakin mendekat. Ia menyandarkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sakura. Hampir saja Sakura menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi jika tangan Kakashi tidak menahannya.

Wajah Kakashi dirasa sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Dan saat bibir Kakashi hampir menyentuh bibir Sakura, Kakashi langsung tertawa setelah memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura bingung. " Siapa juga yang hasratnya naik jika denganmu, bodoh! Itu konyol! Aku ini bukan pria mesum yang suka berbuat seenaknya saja! Aku ini pria baik-baik!" jelas Kakashi dalam tawanya. Sakura tersinggung dan langsung memukul Kakashi hingga membuatnya menjauh.

" Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ya! Huuh!" Sakura langsung memutar badannya dan kembali berpatroli. ' _Bodoh sekali aku ini!_' sesal Sakura dalam hati saat mendengar Kakashi yang menyusulnya dalam keadaan yang masih tertawa geli. " SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN TERTAWA!" pekik Sakura marah melirik ke arah Kakashi yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

-

-

Tengah malam udara dingin makin menusuk sampai ke tulang belulang, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura sedikit gemetar. Tapi saat Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi, tampaknya dia santai-santai saja. Jika saja Sakura punya keberanian, ia ingin menangis meraung-raung untuk memohon agar Tsunade tidak memasangkannya dengan Kakashi.

" Kau mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. " Tanganmu dingin sekali," komentar Kakashi saat tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura tanpa ia ketahui. Anehnya Sakura merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Tapi lama-lama Sakura jengah juga karena Kakashi semakin mempererat genggamannya dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat. Berontak pun rasanya percuma. Tenaga Kakashi jauh lebih besar dari tenaga Sakura. " Kakashi kau mau apa!?" tanya Sakura panik saat tangan kiri Kakashi mau menyentuh dadanya.

Sakura tersentak saat tangan Kakashi mulai meremas payudara kanannya. " Yang benar saja kau!" teriak Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi, seperti yang sudah, percuma melawan karena tenaga Kakashi jauh lebih besar darinya.

' _K-kenapa dengannya!?_' batin Sakura. " ... Kakashi, maafkan aku!" gumam Sakura sebelum ia bersiap untuk memukul Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi segera menyadarinya dan menahan Sakura.

Desahan yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya akhirnya keluar juga sejak Kakashi meremas payudaranya dengan keras. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, bibir Kakashi sudah menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan begitu cepat. " Uugh... Ka... Kakashi...ap...a yang...kau...laku... ugh..." desah Sakura yang merasa nafasnya semakin sesak.

" KAKASHI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN!!??" Sakura segera menghindar dan dengan sekuat tenaganya dia memukul dagu Kakashi. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah.

" Aduduh..." rintih Kakashi penuh derita seraya memegang dagunya sendiri yang mulai memerah.

" Kau apa-apaan, bodoh!" seru Sakura kesal seraya meninggalkan Kakashi dan mulai meneruskan shift lagi. Kakashi terkekeh geli saat melihat Sakura berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang besar. Di sepanjang jalan, Sakura merengut kesal. Umpatan dan kutukan(?) terus meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

END

Poor Sakura... Hiks... What happened next? Read next chapter and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ALL! Hehehe, niatnya mau hiatus dulu, nih! Tapi terlanjur, ya... Jadinya begini deh. Sya akui, Musketeers itu fic sya yang paling ancur... ABAL!*halah, padahal yang lain juga ancur, kok* Nyahahahaha... Mungkin chapter ini juga jelek, ya. Ntar sya rombak lagi ceritanya! SIP lakh! :d**

**Warn : Gaje, OOC tingkat tinggi, wagu, jaka sembung alias gak nyambung, lemon (?), alur kecepetan dan bla bla bla**

**Nah, selamat menikmati. Ada Miss Typo! Ada Miss Typo! Berhati-hatilah, nyaha.**

**Musketeers Chapter 3**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto ( Thanks udah minjemin chara-chara di Naruto ya, Kishimoto-sensei! Sya seperti mendapat kehormatan... halah)**

**Story by me of course!**

**Rated : T saja! Sungguh sya tak mampu buat rate M.**

**Summary : **_Tapi bagaimana dengan Kakashi? Apa Kakashi juga mencintainya? Ataukah pemuda berambut keperakan ini memang hanya ingin bermain-main dengan perasaannya?_

"Aduuuhh..." rintih Kakashi sepanjang jalan. Sakura sedikit-sedikit menoleh. '_Kasihan juga, sih_,' Sakura menghela nafas. Akhirnya Sakura yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Kakashi membalikkan badannya dengan pasrah. "Kau tahu? Daguku ini sakit sekali! Aarrghh... lidahku juga tergigit..." keluh Kakashi pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Salahmu!" komentar Sakura sinis. Sepertinya Sakura memang sudah sedikit marah. Kakashi tersenyum geli, tapi itu membuat Sakura bingung. Tepatnya sangat bingung.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sakura menghampiri Kakashi perlahan. Melihat Kakashi menyeringai jahil, Sakura menghindar lagi. Sakura terpaksa memberinya tatapan tajam yang seolah mengatakan, '_kau-ini-benar-benar-menyebalkan-ya-Kakashi!_' Tapi sedetik kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sakura, Kakashi tertawa geli. "Pfft! Ahahahahaha! Lucu sekali rasanya saat melihatmu cemberut begitu... Kau ini... benar-benar manis, ya, nona Haruno. Cemberut juga rasanya tidak menghilangkan kecantikan wajahmu," gurau Kakashi, tapi dalam nada yang serius di akhirnya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Tapi, sayangnya gadis petarung ini tidak terlalu ingin memasukkan perasaan. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. '_Kau bodoh jika mengharapkannya, Sakura!_' Ia berseru dalam hati. Aah... rasanya perih sekali. Walau menyukai seseorang saat kau masih menyukai seseorang pula, rasanya pedih, sakit. Hati Sakura kini bercabang dua. Sakura masih mencintai Itachi. Ia masih sangat sangat mencintainya. Tapi...

Kakashi. Kakashi juga memiliki perasaannya. Ia menggantikan posisi Itachi di hati Sakura. Sakura bingung. Cinta Itachi sudah sangat jelas ditujukan kepadanya—walau ia dijodohkan dengan wanita lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kakashi? Apa Kakashi juga mencintainya? Ataukah pemuda berambut keperakan ini memang hanya ingin bermain-main dengan perasaannya?

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam otak Sakura. Ia ragu untuk melangkah jauh, tapi ia tak mau untuk kembali mundur. "...doh. Kau..." Sakura menahan tangis. Kakashi bingung melihatnya.

"Sakura...?" tanya Kakashi. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat mengelus lembut rambut merah muda Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa semakin sakit. '_Kakashi... ia begitu perhatian. Entah mengapa... kebaikannya saat ini... membuatku semakin sakit... Apa aku_...'

"Kau bodoh. Ralat. Bego! Aku ini tidak cantik, apalagi manis! Kau ini buta, ya!" Sakura melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan berteriak. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengira Kakashi akan mengatakan kata-kata romantis atau apalah untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi, yah... namanya juga Kakashi. Sifatnya beginilah...

Tangan Kakashi berpindah dan malah menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Aww!"

"Hei! Kau itu yang bodoh! Punya cermin tidak?" Tiba-tiba Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa sedih hingga menangis malah merasa sedikit kesal karena tersinggung.

"Apa katamuuu!" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Kakashi langsung menghindar begitu ia menyadari tangan Sakura yang sudah mengepal, siap memukul. Wah... sepertinya Kakashi sedikit trauma karena dagunya masih terasa nyut-nyutan.

Kakashi terus mundur, mundur dan mundur. Sementara Sakura terus maju, maju dan maju untuk mendesak Kakashi dan akhirnya... Punggung Kakashi telah beradu dengan batang pohon pinus. Melihat Sakura sudah menyiapkan pukulannya, Kakashi ingin coba menghindar tapi terlambat!

"UGYAAA!"

Kakashi babak belur. Sakura meniup tangannya dengan bangga dan dengan gaya angkuh. "Pembalasan, Kakashi," ujar Sakura dingin.

Kakashi bangkit perlahan. '_Gila. Benar-benar tenaga monster. Dia memang dipanggil Tsunade kedua tidak tanpa alasan_,' batin Kakashi yang merasa sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. _Poor_ Kakashi. "Pembalasanmu terlalu kejam!" komentar Kakashi.

Sakura mendelik tajam. "Apaaa! Siapa yang kejam itu, hah! Kamu atau aku! Hei, heii! Siapa yang tadi menciumku sampai aku hampir tak bisa bernafas dan meremas dadaku, heh!" teriak Sakura mulai tak sabar. Jika ingin menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, harus blak-blakan bukan? Tapi jangan terlalu blak-blakan, nanti orang itu sakit hati dan malah menambah masalah. Hahaha ^ ^'.

"Itu aku, memang kenapa?" Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang dan tampang innocent-nya yang biasa. Dalam sekejap pipi Sakura memerah padam.

"K-kau..." Kakashi dengan tenangnya menghampiri Sakura. Dengan tampang tenang dan innocent ia menunjuk wajah tampannya yang terlihat sedikit lebam—bukan sedikit lagi sebenarnya.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Kakashi sedikit kesal. Mata emerald Sakura membelalak.

"Sudah kubilang itu pembalasan!" Sakura mengacak pinggangnya. Kakashi yang biasanya tenang cemberut.

"Hei! Badanku ini sakit semua tahu!"

"Dadaku juga sakit saat kau meremasnya!"

Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, ekspresi Kakashi langsung berubah. Sakura menepuk dahinya dan menyesali perkataannya tadi. "Jangan berpikir mesum Kaka... KYAAA~!" Sakura buru-buru berlari karena Kakashi sepertinya sudah mau menyerang. Setelah Sakura lari entah kemana, Kakashi tertawa geli seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Huahmm..." Sakura menguap lagi. Ah, sungguh menyesal ia menyetujui untuk berjaga malam. Padahal gadis itu paling tidak kuat menahan kantuk. Dan lebih parahnya, ia berjaga dengan orang yang kini termasuk dan berada di urutan tertinggi dalam daftar orang yang perlu diwaspadai.

Tadi, Sakura meminta Kakashi berhenti sebentar untuk istirahat. Gawat sekali jika ia sampai pingsan karena tidak tahan kantuk di tengah jalan. Istilahnya mungkin, sedia payung sebelum hujan. "Kau ngantuk, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura melihat Kakashi melalui ekor matanya kemudian menguap lagi.

"Begitulah." Jawaban yang singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat Kakashi mengerti. Gadis yang sedari tadi melirik dengan ekor matanya saja itu melirik tajam saat Kakashi mulai kembali membaca bukunya. Buku pornonya! Hei! Sekarang sudah ada Undang-Undang Pornografi, lho! Sensor! "Masih membaca itu?" selidik Sakura, dan Kakashi dapat menangkap nada kesal di dalamnya.

Dengan santai pria di sampingnya tersenyum. "Ya. Lagipula, rasanya aku tidak menghormati Jiraiya-sama jika tidak membaca buku ini," terang Kakashi—dia menerangkan apa, sih. Sakura mengenryit kemudian meng-oh-nya.

"Pantas saja! Jiraiya-sama 'kan yang membuat novel mesum tingkat berat itu? Hhh... terlalu! Dan itu mungkin karena kau adalah seorang _pervert_ sejati," Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan, membuat Kakashi terkekeh.

**TBC**

**Jrenk jrenkk! Chapt. 3 sudah terbit! Enk ink enk! Wah, wah, wah. Hebat juga fic jelek begindang masih bisa bertahan. Nyahahahahahaaaa... Tapi sya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, lo. Setelah perbaikan entah berapa kali, sya baru bisa mempublish eni fic. T^T**

**Yah, daripada meluangkan waktu buat beginian mending ngereview yah! Buh bai readers! See you in the next chapter if you're waiting for that! ^_^a**


End file.
